Never Ending Fate
by kaorui
Summary: The country of Floria is a magic country .Here have two most richest and powerful family, the Dragneel and Heartfilla family.what if these two family want to combine in the way of engagement ? Pairs : Natsu and Lucy ,Gray and Juvia , Erza and Gerard
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: two family( introduction)

The country of Floria is a magic country .Here have two most richest and powerful family, the Dragneel and Heartfilla family. The Dragneel family have five people, each of them are mages, who uses magic. First, the Head of the family, Igneel, and his wife, Gradine. They have three children. The oldest, Gerard, the Raven's haired boy who control the dark magic elements and when he use dark magic , his dark personalities come out. The twins, Natsu , the pink's haired boy who controls the fire element ,and Gray , the raven's haired boy who controls the Ice elements and strip no matter where he is.

And the Heartfilla family who also have three child . First , the head of Heartfilla ,Judo and his wife , Lyla .The oldest , Erza , the scarlet's haired girl who controls and the twins ,Lucy ,the blonde who controls the Stellar spirits. And , Juvia , the blue's haired girl who control water .

These two family are best friend since long time ago . So their children also become best friend to each other . But their parent are thinking about future of their children whish lead to …..MARRIAGE.

**So this is my first story and first do review and pls! no flame! I am sorry if my story is bad ... by kaorui-chan3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : morning

One beautiful morning , The Dragneels and The Heartfillas sit together for their breakfast in their mansion.

"Igneel , Judo ,should we say about 'that ' already ?" Gradine asked with an amusing tone which amazed the child .

Lucy P.O.V

'that ' must be something terrible…..but I must admitted Natsu look good in those uniform which make his body figure stand out…Oh my god! What am I thinking ….we are just….best friend no other than that ….but why my heart hurt when I say we are just best friend….. Never mind…

Natsu P.O.V

I wonder what 'that' ? sound fun through…. Never mind. By the way, Lucy is very cute in her uniform …I wonder if have boy confessed to her at the first day of school? Shit! What am I thinking about?...And why am I getting so pissed off on the thought that have someone will be hitting on her?...We are just best friend ….Yup …no other than that….

Erza P.O.V

What 'That'? Never mind…my , my today 's strawberry cake is so delicious ….why I always think that have someone watching me ….?

Gerard P.O.V

Erza look so cute in that uniform .blue color mini skirt and a Purple vest with a white color shirt in it .which make her figure stand out even more than a model .She looks Fabulous ! Oh my god what am I thinking? Hang in there ,Gerard ,she is just a best friend….

Juvia P.O.V

Today , Gray looks cool in those uniform…No way I can't think he like that …We are just best friend. Yup , best friend….

Gray P.O.V

I feel so blessed ….Juvia is so cute that my heart can explodes…. Opps….I can't think her like that …We are just best friend. Yup , best friend….

Normal P.O.V

"well , it is time for them to know about 'that'…" Judo say and Igneel agreed .

"what it is ,father ?"Erza and Gerard say at the same time cause them to stare at each other for a while and returned a smile to each other . It is usual for them to have a same reaction because they have know each other for 17 year already.

"ok, children …..today we will have a meeting at seven o'clock my summer villa . Don't be late…especially Natsu." Igneel said with an evil smirked .

"fine ,fine , I will …..so can I go and play already ?" Natsu pouted.

"of course ,you can ….after yours School and homework…." Gradine reply with an If-you-don't-, prepare-to –die face, which sent a shiver to the children.

"eh!? Fine, I call Lucy to help me ….."Natsu say in return of Lucy's glares.

"excuse me , I thought you say you will not beg for my help already ?" Lucy replied with a how-many-times-already face.

"please, just this time….."Natsu begging for Lucy's help.

"Never mind , I will help you this time .but you will treat me a vanilla ice-cream." Lucy say with a signed.

"whatever you want , my princess."Natsu reply which make everybody shiver.

"we shall take our leave ,father ." Lucy said while natsu dragged her out of the room .

"we also need to take our leave to our school ." Erza and Gerard said and bow down to their parents.

"Finally , a peaceful morning ….Don't you think ?Juvia . "Gray signed while asking the girl In front of him.

" Yeah, Juvia also thinks so. By the way ,we should get ready for the school your cloth , Gray."Juvia reply while a blushed across her face.

"shit ,when did this happen ?" he say while searching for his cloth . And Juvia followed him for the search of the cloth.

"They will be so shocked of 'that '"Judo said with a evil smirk while the children felt the cold shiver down their spinner.

To the school~~~

Fairy Tail academy is a place that gather all of the powerful mages. "Quick , or else we will be late for the first day in school ." Lucy scolded Natsu who being dragged out the mansion by Lucy.

"You are so slow…" Natsu mumbling and held Lucy up for a piggy ride .Then he dashed while saying "Wow, you very slim for a 16 years old girl …..I think " and Lucy blushed .

" You are late! Lucy , Natsu !" Erza scolded Natsu and Lucy while Gerard beside her since, Erza is the student council president and Gerard is her assistant . They always walk together .

"How did this happen ? I thought we are ahead of you guys . " Natsu yelled in frustration while Lucy apologizes to them .

" Well , we are the student council , so we need to arrive here before other come …"Gerard explain while Erza nodded.

"But….how ?" Natsu asked in a annoying tone .

" Don't you forget that your brother is the one who control dark magic. " Gerard smirked while Erza nodded in agreement .And the Girls around fainted after their eyes turn into heart shape because of Gerard's smirked.

" Don't cause such a rustle …everyone hurry to your classroom …or else ….." the word haven't finish , everyone had disappear while Erza smacked Gerard's head .But he didn't not say anything …..

"Damm it! I even make sure that we are faster than them ." Natsu cursed while he walking to the classroom . On other hand, Lucy signed and patted Natsu's head for comforting him .Natsu looked to her and smile for let Lucy knowing he is ok .

Once they arrive in their classroom ,they went to their own seat and put down their bag . "Swoosh~~ "A bucket of water fell down to a raven's haired boy head while a blue's haired girl followed him into the classroom.

"Gray!" Juvia yell in surprising but quickly come to sense and help Gray removing the water from his uniform using the water magic ." Hahahaha , Oi Ice freak,I thought u say this trick only fall for kindergarten's kid? My Kindergarten Bro…."Natsu laughed at Gray who cloth already dry .

Suddenly ,the classroom filled with icy wind ."What did you just say ? My Lovely Bro?" Gray say with almost dangerous tone .

Lucy POV

Oh-uh looks like it will have a fight here….Geez ,I wish Natsu can act more mature…..

Juvia POV

Oh my god…..Gray is stripping AGAIN ….

Normal POV

A orange haired boy pick up Lucy with bridal style and say "It is dangerous with those guys fight inside the classroom , should we go for a walk? My princess..?" Lucy gulped. Not noticing a pair of eyes was watching her every move…..

Lucy POV

Man ,he look hot….what should I do ?...

Natsu POV

Hey, who is that guy? Please don't tell me my predication came true…Wait…why did I feel anxious for her being hooked by some guys?.

Normal POV

"Eh? Who are you ?"Lucy asked while she felt a familiar aura on him. "the name Loki ."He say while smiling. " oh ,ok " Lucy replied." So , care for a walk ,princess?" Loki asked while kneel down and kiss her finger. Lucy blushed redder like a tomato.

Natsu POV

I gotta skin that bastard alive …..Why he dare to make Lucy blush?...I didn't even got the chance to do so…Wait ,wait …..don't tell me I am jealous of that bastard…No way …

Normal POV

Teacher Laxus come in and everybody went silent .Because he is famous of his bad tempt .so everyone quickly went over their seat except Natsu and Gray . And of course , they get each smacked on their head and being knocked out.

SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL ~~~~~~~~~

"Ok? Everybody here ?" Asked Erza to make sure they go together."yep , everyone is here!"Gerard nearly shout . "let's go!"Natsu say happily because of the curiosity of 'that'. "hey! Everyone stands near me .I gotta use the teleport to our summer villa."

While Everyone quickly stand around Gerard, Juvia accidentally tripped ."Juvia!" Gray grabbed her before she touch the ground and this pose make Juvia Blushed and fainted." Holy Marvis , how we are going to teleport her? We can't possibly left her." Asked Lucy while nervous for her twins sister. "Guess I am going to carry her. " Said Gray while pick her up in bridal style and smirked.

Gray POV

Wow, her body is like as feather ….By the way, Why she fainted ? Never mind , …..She seem so cute when asleep that I could kiss her .

Normal POV

We are here ! Ice freak! Why you blanked out there like an idiot ? yelled natsu and noticed Gray blushed red."What the hell did you just say ?You Flame brain?" Gray shouted at Natsu to cover his embarrassment for staring on Juvia so long that he didn't even notice his brother had teleport them infront of the villa already."Are you two possibly fighting ?" Erza whisper dangerously and Gerard just can chuckled a little bit at them .Lucy sighed an say" Guys~~, Let go in. papa ,mama will be waiting for us ."They all nodded in agreement and went in .

"We need to dress up for dinner first .Everyone return to your room. Auntie Gradine had already arrange the room for us ." Erza ordered .Erza's room is in front of the Gerard's room while Natsu 's room is in front of Lucy's and Gray's room and Juvia room is beside each other .Everyone went toward their room while Gray decides to put Juvia down at her room.

When Gray are about to put down Juvia to the only King size bed in her room . she suddenly nuzzled into Gray's chest and in result

Gray blushed redder that a tomato while Juvia don't know what she just did . Due to Gray nervous, he accidentally tripped and landed on that bed .Plus , they pose in some 'weird' position. Gray is on top of Juvia blushing really hard .And he founded out how Juvia look so attractive .Slowly, He leaned in want to try out those cherry-like lips taste.

Juvia is awake due to the uncomfortable breathing on her lips .When she open her eyes and saw Gray leaning closer .Gray realized that she had wake up while he quickly pull away say " Sorry." And dashed out of her stared at the door for several minutes thinking about why gray act like that?

Gray POV

"Oh my Marvis! Now she properly think I am weird or even worse , she hate me…..But ,still I wonder what did those lips taste like?Hey !You idiot ,don't think about that !..she's just a friend….Yeah Friend…" Gray touch his lips while thinking about Juvia.

Juvia POV

Eh?! Why Gray leaned so close that my lips can sense his breathe? Don't tell me he is going to kiss me ….Oh no…Baka Juvia , don't think bad about your best friend….but still why he leaned so close?...

Normal POV

Gerard went out of his room to take something and spotted his breathless little brother dashed out of a room" If I am not wrong , that is Juvia's room Why he look so red …almost like a tomato or even redder? He wonder .And saw even more shocking thing , Gray is lean on the wall mumbling Juvia name while he touched his lips .

"Gray ? why you so red and breathless ?and what happen to you and Juvia ?Don't tell me you actually mess with her ?" joked Gerard to his blushing little brother .Out of his surprise , Gray looked at him and blushed even harder . Gray quickly rushed to his room and locked it from inside.

Gray POV

Holy shit! Don't tell me I had been founded out?

Gerard POV

Wow , never in my life seen he blushed this hard ….it is getting more interesting ….Hehehehehe

**I think i let Gerard become too evil...btw special thank to Zy system and GoldenRose Tanya .Thank for your review ...Pls review ... pls tell me if too long or too boring ..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

" Lucy? Are you sleeping? I thought we are suppose to do homework together?" Natsu asked while she knocked and enter the room .Since he know Lucy too much, he always enter her room without permission and always get a smacked on his head for a result of 'broke in' her room.

To his surprise ,he saw Lucy sleep innocently on the bed ,her hair scatted around which make her look like princess."Woah, I never thought Lucy will be so pretty when she is asleep ." leaning close to her face .Lucy seem to having a nightmare, she shaking and even have sweat on her forehead.

He grabbed her hand and say sweetly" Lucy , don't worry . I am here.." the nightmare seem to fade away when her body stop shaking and sweating . When he see her smile ,he feel relax and accidentally fell asleep beside her but his grip on Lucy never lose .

"So warm~~"Said Lucy as she nuzzled close to Natsu . Natsu was shocked but give her a hug to keep her warm and fell asleep .When Lucy wake up and founded Natsu's face centimeter away from her face and his arm around her waist . She blushed madly and in a bad timing , Natsu wake up and yawned.

Lucy POV

Why he is sleeping so close to me?...hey wait …why he even sleeping in my bed and in my room?

Natsu POV

Her face are so pretty . Damn, Why she sleep so close to me ? it make me want to taste that jelly-like lips . Oh my marvis , what am I thinking?...

Normal POV

They stared at each other for a while ."N-n-natsu , what are you doing ?"Lucy shuttered. "Her shuttered are also cute~~"Natsu think in his head ." nothing, I came here because of the promises you say you will help me in my homework…" explained Natsu. And Lucy nodded and get out from the bed with Natsu, while blushing madly. Then they started to study silently.

On the other hands, Gerard stands in front of Erza's room .Still haven't decide whether go in or not, suddenly a voice say " Gerard , are you the one who standing outside my door? What business you have with me?" Erza asked. Hearing this , Gerard took a breath and knock the door , said " Yeah , it's me . may I come in?" "Sure ~" Erza replied.

He come in and sat at the bed edge and saw Erza on her bathing suit . he blushed real hard and shuttered " Why you are in your bathing suit?""Don't worry , It wouldn't fell off .." Erza simply reply ."N-n-never mind…This is the document you want for the delinquent in school-l-l . " Gerard said while blushing beef red and looking away from her .

Gerard POV

Holy marvis , How can she so comfortable when a man walk in her room while she is wearing bathing suit? Man , she look so sexy ~~ Oh my god , now I sound like a pervert ….

Erza POV

Wow , I never thought that he will be so cute while he is blushing …..should I tease him ? No ,no Erza, you can't just tease somebody you like …..Eh ? what ?I like him? No way …Sure he is handsome , tall , kind, gentlemen and strong ….but he don't have feeling for me ….Why ? my heart hurt when I know he don't have feeling for me , It's not like I like him ?right?

Normal POV

"Thanks, By the way , I am going to change because the time almost near the for dinner . Would you please wait for me at outside, so we can went down together ?" Erza asked and Gerard nodded in agreement."Thanks!" Erza say and Gerard went out of her room. For a while ,she come out with a short dress with purple rose around her neck to the end of the dress.

" Wow , you look fabulous !By the way, Why we need to change ? "" Oh, I haven't said , we must change to a dress or suit for the dinner tonight. Oh my ! I haven't tell my sisters and your brother yet ! …Gerard, would you please set up telepathy field in this house ? Erza asked worried about her sister ."sure, everything you want ." Gerard smirked and hold Erza hand and other hand touch the ground to set up a black magic field ." Hello~ Anybody can hear us?"Gerard asked through his mind.

"Geez, don't suddenly scared me like that . I almost die of heart attack !Lucy also being scared." Natsu yelled through his mind."Oh sorry, don't know you have been with your girlfriend~~~" Gerard joked ."Uh-oh , here come his dark personalities. " Erza gulped.

"We are not dating !"Lucy yelled .

"Don't yelled through telepathy !I am getting a headache!"Gray comment . "Juvia Agreed with Gray" Juvia agreed with Gray.

"Geez, what it is ? Gerard? and sister?"Lucy asked when she feel her sister presence at there ." Oh! Nothing….Just to remind you all have to wear dress or suit for this dinner because it is special. There are dress and suit which prepare for each of you from my mother. And Natsu , come down with Lucy .Gray with Juvia . Ok?"Erza order

"Ok."Everyone agreed ." Erza , can you wait for a while ? Since I don't know ,I need to change to a suit "Gerard asked while closing the magic field ."Sure …" Erza replied ,still thinking about Natsu and Lucy are dating or not … Gerard sighed .Suddenly , a evil smirked across his face and kiss Erza's cheek to surprised Erza ."W-w-what are you doing ?" shuttered Erza ."To get a revenge …"Gerard smirked while he went in his room ."Poof !"His dark personalities fade and back to himself.

Gerard POV

Oh my marvis! How am I going to explain? But still , I am so blessed .maybe , a dark personalities isn't that bad …

Erza POV

W-w-what the hell did he just do?...It's not like I hate it …but ….. Ugh ,Never mind …

Normal POV

After the telepathy , Natsu quickly went to his room and changed to his suit .He open the door of Lucy's room and founded out that she still haven't finish changing .After a minutes of staring , he quickly slammed the door while he blushed madly.

Natsu POV

Oh my Marvis! How can I be like, bragging into the room and stared at her full developed body? Yeah, right, now I sounded like a pervert. She probably hates me now…..

Lucy POV

Holy Marvis! Why I didn't locked the door. If there was a hole , I swear I crawl into it! ….

Normal POV

"How am I supposed to act in front of her /him ?" They wondered at the same time .Lucy sighed and come out from her room with her pink color frilly dress .In the same time ,Natsu also come out with a black suit with a red vest .They stared at each other for a while.

Natsu POV

Man , she look good on those frilly dress…but she probably hates me now .

Lucy POV

Wow , I never thought Natsu will look so handsome on those suit…..

**Thank Q Very much for yours Review!3 Really special thank for:**

** Zy system: It is a honor to have a reader like u too XD****,Thanks for your review.:P**

** and idoNteVeNknOw : Yeah! i love these couple very much ,Thanks for your review.:P**

** .Actually ,Before i read yours review , i am still thinking whether continue or not ,But yours review encouraged me to continue xD Pls Review ! xD**


End file.
